Untitled
by Aerielz
Summary: Uma morte confunde acontecimentos, pode ser difícil aprender a colocar tudo no lugar.
1. Prólogo: Os três estágios da perda I

**__**_- Prólogo -_

_OS TRÊS ESTÁGIOS DA PERDA_

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

* * *

><p><em><em>And as I watch you disappear into the ground, my one mistake was that I never let you down. So I'll waste my time, and I'll burn my mind...<br>I'm miss nothing, I miss everything.__

__- Miss Nothing, The Pretty Reckless__

* * *

><p>Ela entrou pela porta da casa e jogou o próprio corpo contra a porta, fechando-a. Os olhos fechados, o corpo cansado, a mente confusa. Seu mundo parecia subitamente irreal. A casa escura. Todos as luzes apagadas. O silêncio mortal. Nada daquilo fugia da rotina. Kate escorregou pela porta até atingir o chão. Teria soltado um suspiro de alivio e dado um sorriso, como sempre fazia quando tinha tido um dia ruim. Mas a voz dele não veio. Não escutar uma ironia qualquer e sentir seu rosto se aproximando para um beijo de boas-vindas rompia a familiaridade da cena; quebrava a realidade em pequenos cacos afiados. Eles arranhavam sua sanidade, criavam fissuras, marcas cruéis e dolorosas que a faziam querer mergulhar na fantasia e no esquecimento. Prendeu a respiração sem saber, jogando a cabeça nas mãos. Não sabia mais como lidar com aquilo já havia décadas. Não houvera necessidade, por muito tempo.<p>

Beckett levou um susto quando sentiu mãos em seus joelhos, e abriu os olhos, liberando o ar dos pulmões. A esperança a preencheu numa torrente, mas o desapontamento a queimou como ferro em brasa logo após.

Alexis estava ajoelhada à sua frente, num desespero silencioso. A garota lançou o olhar úmido à detetive. Kate estendeu os braços e deixou que a menina deitasse em seu colo, acariciando seus cabelos com carinho, ouvindo-a soluçar baixo e sentindo suas mãos se agarrarem com força em sua blusa. Podia ver a si mesma, há vinte e cinco anos. Era um pouco mais nova quando perdera a mãe. Seu pai cometera o erro de desmoronar pelos dois, e ela não faria aquilo. A frase já se apresentava como um clichê, a essa altura, mas era verdade: precisava ser forte. Considerava Alexis sua filha, precisava estar ali, diminuindo a tragédia, ou talvez nenhuma das duas aguentasse.

Beckett não ousava dizer nenhuma palavra. Não adiantaria muita coisa. Nada que saísse de sua boca iria ajudar; não se sua voz deixasse a garganta tremula, cortada e frágil. Não se ela mesma não quisesse estar deitada no colo de alguém, chorando. Alexis não precisava de palavras incertas. Precisava apenas de alguém que compartilhasse o peso até que chegasse o momento em que o desespero se transformasse em aceitação, e as lágrimas viessem apenas por reflexo.

Não demorara muito até que a ruiva dormisse em seu colo. Estava exausta. Aquele tipo de dor esgotava qualquer um.

Fossem as duas alguns anos mais nova, Beckett não hesitaria em levá-la no colo até o quarto. Mas já tinham passado um pouco da idade em que isso era possível. Odiava ter que tira-la de seus sonhos, o único lugar de conforto que tinha no momento; mas era necessário.

Ficou sentada ao lado de sua cama, observando-a soluçar baixo até dormir, como sabia que ele tinha feito por muito tempo, quando ela era pequena. Tinha ouvido as histórias... Beckett quase sorriu pelas lembranças.

Era difícil acreditar que memórias e algumas fotografias eram tudo o que restara.

Ou talvez mais que apenas memórias.

Kate se levantou com cuidado da borda da cama. Deixou um beijo demorado na testa de Alexis e acariciou os fios ruivos por um momento, vendo o legado dele na geniosa menina. Saiu do quarto da garota fechando a porta sem fazer barulho e voltou à escuridão fria da sala de estar. Seus passos pareciam automáticos. Deixou-se caminhar até o escritório sem perceber o resto do mundo ao seu redor. A relativa estabilidade em que se encontrava sumiu assim que atravessou as estantes, se colocando em frente à mesa de madeira polida.

Folhas de rascunho, canetas, lápis, borrachas, clipes de papel, livros, jornais e revistas abertas na página de criticas. Tudo jogado sem a menor cerimônia, dividindo espaço com uma garrafa de _Jack Daniel's_ nunca aberta e um _MacBook_ ainda ligado, assim como ele havia deixado na noite anterior.

Sentou-se na cadeira colocando o computador no colo. A senha não era seu nome, ou o nome da filha, mas o dele próprio. Muito pouco segura, ela pensava, mas perfeita para um incurável narcisista. _Richard Castle_, digitou. A tela exibiu o brilho do editor de texto, aberto em um documento em branco, sem título. Ela nunca tinha visto aquilo. Telas em branco naquela casa não existiam.

Beckett apoiou os braços na mesa, e abaixou a cabeça sobre eles. Se sentia como o arquivo em sua frente. Em branco. Incapaz se preencher o espaço vazio que sobrara. Era _ele_ quem sempre fizera aquilo, _ele_ era o escritor. Era _dele_ a obrigação de escrever a história dela, de preenche-la com palavras, gestos, sentimentos, reações; de apagar as páginas antigas e mal escritas de seu passado e dar forma a seu futuro.

Ela seria uma história inacabada. Como os livros de um autor que morre antes de conclui-los. Esquecida em um arquivo até que, talvez, alguém com coragem suficiente surgisse para tentar completar a obra. Sem nunca conseguir se comparar com o autor original.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA:_** Classificações podem, e provavelmente mudarão. Essa fic começou a ser escrita nesse exato momento, então não sei pra onde vai. Tenho algo em mente, mas também tenho a mania de mudar tudo na metade do caminho. Quem já leu fic minha sabe que meus primeiros capítulos são praticamente prelúdios, quase one-shots que não dizem muita coisa de nada. Nesse caso, o primeiro capítulo constata o óbvio. Nos próximos, vou dar uma de Frankenstein e fazer dessa fic um experimento... Sejam minhas cobaias, por favor. Caso aceitem... estejam preparados pra uma overdose do meu drama desnecessário.


	2. Prólogo: Os três estágios da perda II

**__**_- Prólogo -_

_OS TRÊS ESTÁGIOS DA PERDA_

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>De tes bras, je m'arracherai tout doucement, et c'est la réalité qui m'attend."<em>

_- Place de la République, Cœur De Pirate._

* * *

><p>Kate levantou a cabeça, presa entre a aceitação do acontecimento - a vontade de apenas se entregar ao luto e lamentar a morte - e a fuga. Olhou em volta. As estantes de mogno estavam cobertas com capas coloridas, as paredes cheias de imagens conhecidas, como troféus das melhores jogadas de um jogador de <em>baseball<em> orgulhoso. Kate sorriu encontrando entre as centenas de títulos aquele que havia começa tudo. Não era um lugar de destaque. Estava longe dos outros da mesma série, entre Romeu e Julieta e e um _paperbacks_ de sonetos Shakespearianos. Ela retirou o livro de seu lugar na estante. Não o via a anos. Se divertiu com a capa lembrando do quanto uma vez aquilo a irritara. _Heat Wave_. Aquelas quase duzentas páginas eram as culpadas por todos os últimos anos de Beckett. Ela sorriu, se deixando levar pela doçura da dedicatória que sabia de cor, mesmo antes de abrir o livro.

"_For the extraordinary KB_

_and all of my friends at the 12th."_

O mistério havia acabado. Não havia um único nova-iorquino com gosto para livros naquela cidade que não soubesse a quem pertenciam as aquelas iniciais.

Para Kate, o mero ato de tocar a capa lisa da impressão a fazia se sentir um pouco mais próxima de Richard. A fazia esquecer as imagens do dia, que ainda perambulavam em sua mente como fantasmas que assombram uma casa. Era como olhar para a janela e ver o sol entre as tábuas que impediam a visão do lado de fora. Ela sabia que ficaria presa aquela lembrança por muito tempo, presa na casa assombrada de suas piores lembranças. Já ter passado por aquela experiência não ajudava em absolutamente nada. Na verdade a segunda perda só piorava a primeira. Não era como ter cicatrizes; se parecia mais como ter um corte que nunca melhorava, para o resto da vida. Sempre aberto, irritante, dolorido. Sempre o lembrando que algo estava terrivelmente errado.

Kate abriu a capa finalmente. Quase deixou cair a foto que ele havia guardado ali dentro, mas a pegou antes que ela pudesse escorregar. Viu os próprios lábios sorridentes colados nos dele sobre fundo branco e colorido da _Time Square_, em meio ao inverno severo de dois anos antes. Os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e os dedos entrelaçados em seus cabelos, como sempre fizera. Não se lembrava de quem havia tirado aquela foto, mas se lembrava da ocasião. Ainda conseguia sentir os flocos gelados caírem em contraste com as mãos quentes dele em seu rosto, quando olhava a imagem. O metal gelado no dedo anelar dele quase queimava sua pele, mas não havia importância. Aquele momento de dor fora confortável. Beckett virou o papel à procura de uma data e encontrou a parte de trás da foto coberta pela caligrafia desajeitada de Castle.

"_Apesar de escritor, eu nunca fui muito bom com as palavras. Não para dizer para alguém o quanto eu me importo, o quanto me preocupo. Sempre que tento dizer algo a respeito de você me encontro no pior bloqueio possível. É claro, eu poderia dizer que te amo, mas isso seria um eufemismo absurdo, e não acho que você gosta de quando eu amenizo as coisas. Me desculpe, não consigo explicar. Mas sei dizer que é ótimo olhar em seus olhos e sentir palavras que nem sei quais são presas na garganta. Ah, não me darei o trabalho de colocar a data. Se um dia você esquecer que dia foi esse, eu peço o divórcio. _

_Feliz primeiro aniversário de casamento, Kate._

_- Richard Edgar Castle."_

Beckett colocou a foto de volta no livro e fechou-o com pressa. Escolheu a fuga. Ignorou as fatalidades. A vida continuava, o mundo continuaria a girar com ou sem Castle e ela não podia se dar ao trabalho de ser atropelada pelos acontecimentos. E se podia simplesmente se afastar de tudo aquilo quando quisesse, podia fazer aquilo sem lágrimas, certo? Errado. Quando deslizou o livro de volta a seu lugar na estante, a água nos olhos de Beckett ameaçava transbordar. Lágrimas finalmente caíram quando _Heat Wave_ não atingiu o fim da estante e a detetive irracionalmente tentou encaixa-lo, empurrando-o diversas vezes, forçando o volume num espaço que parecia não ter sido feito para ele. Numa última tentativa inútil, socou o livro, perdendo completamente o controle da própria respiração e se apoiando sobre o pulso que descansava sobre a lombada do livro apenas por um segundo. Um único segundo de desistência. Recobrou a coragem rapidamente com um suspiro, recuperando também o raciocínio. Retirou o livro do espaço entre os títulos Shakespearianos e o substituiu por sua mão, procurando o que quer que estivesse bloqueando a passagem. Seus dedos alcançaram algo feito de madeira, escondido entre os livros e a parede. A curiosidade em relação ao objeto era como a curiosidade de virar a próxima página de um livro de Castle, a inebriava de forma a apagar todo o resto. As lágrimas pararam de sair assim que ela retirou os outros livros, acomodando-os no chão em seu lado.

Camuflado no fundo escuro, a caixa de mogno tinha a cor da estante e o tamanho do computador do escritor. Um fecho dourado sem tranca convidava Kate a abri-la. Ela aninhou a caixa os braços e acariciou a tampa antes de sucumbir à curiosidade.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Não gente, o drama não vai melhorar. Mentira, vai, só não agora. Os capítulos vão ser pequenos assim mesmo, o que não é tão bom. Mas agiliza. Dá pra escrever mais rápido e consequentemente postar mais rápido. Eu decidi que vai ser uma long, mesmo, mas nem tenho ideia da quantidade de capítulos. Alguns muitos, provavelmente. Espero que eu deixe vocês curiosos com esse capítulo. Ah, e que tal deixar uma review contando o que vocês acham que tem dentro da caixa?


	3. Prólogo: Os três estágios da perda III

**__**_- Prólogo -_

_OS TRÊS ESTÁGIOS DA PERDA_

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>I leave myself behind in pieces. I know you'll need them when I'm gone."<em>

_- Feel It Now, Black Rebel Motorcycle Club_

* * *

><p>Estava cheia de papeis, alguns amarelados, corroídos pelo tempo e pelo esquecimento, outros novos como se estivessem sido colocados ali aquela manhã. A mesma letra quase ilegível da foto manchava as páginas com memórias. O passado também se apresentava como imagens, ao que parecia. Enterradas entre as folhas finas, Beckett podia ver Alexis mais nova, a primeira noite de autógrafos de Castle e ela mesma em um vestido branco.<p>

Mas Kate escolheu o envelope no todo da pilha, enfeitiçada pelas possibilidades. Leu o que havia no cartão guardado lá dentro, já acostumada com os garranchos do marido.

_Você não devia_

_estar lendo isso._

Ela não repreendeu o sorriso e leu o verso.

_Tudo bem. Mas não reclame_

_se achar achar algo que_

_não te agrada._

_- Rick_

Beckett colocou o envelope de lado, estranhando a falta de explicação. Castle era sempre o primeiro a querer explicar cada detalhada ação com medo de que ela o entendesse mal. Ela gostava de observar enquanto ele se engasgava nas próprias palavras, evitando o contato visual. Até que ele simplesmente desistia, apertando os lábios um no outro, e dirigia a ela um olhar esperançoso. Ela somente sorria e balançava a cabeça revirando os olhos.

Da última vez que fizera aquilo, a detetive tinha os braços dele ao redor de sua cintura, num aperto firme.

"_Você realmente tem que parar de fazer isso. É embaraçoso."_

"_Eu preciso me divertir com alguma coisa."_

"_Eu conheço uma forma mais fácil e _mútua _de diversão."_

"_Ah, é?"_

Estavam sozinhos na delegacia, enquanto ele a ajudava num caso que parecia não ter fim. Castle deu um passo, prendendo-a contra a parede da sala de descanso. Ela precisava de uma pausa. Os dois precisavam. Ele se inclinara, dera mais um passo, encostara a testa na dela.

"Me mostre." Kate sussurrou, de olhos fechados, revivendo a cena e sentindo o próprio corpo vibrar como se as mãos dele estivessem sobre ele novamente. A pele dele naquela noite estava tão quente que ela pensava no toque dele como algo confortável. Um sorriso escapou novamente, desta vez seguido de um suspiro carregado com arrependimentos. _Quente e confortável. _O completo oposto daquela que ela sentira horas antes.

_Não foi culpa sua, você não podia ter feito nada_. Ela dizia a si mesma. _Você não tinha como ter chegado a tempo._

A mesa do legista, metal frio e impessoal, polido a ponto de permitir que ela visse o próprio rosto inexpressivo. A ponto de refletir os pensamentos. _Não pode ser ele. Frio demais. Quieto demais._

Kate escorregou sobre a madeira lisa da estante até chegar ao chão. Pegou uma folha de dentro da caixa e abriu os olhos, deixando as lágrimas caírem sobre o papel silenciosamente enquanto lia.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA_**: Poxa Ariel, muita demora pra pouca coisa escrita? É eu sei, frustrante, mas é que eu precisava saber exatamente pra onde essa coisa tava andando... Agora que eu descobri, provavelmente teremos um capítulo por semana, e um extra a cada... três dias, calculo. Assim que eu conseguir tempo, faço uma capa para a fic explicando com a coisa vai ser daqui para frente.

Por enquanto, é isso, pessoal. Não esqueçam da review.


End file.
